City Shadows/Kingdom Shadows
Kingdom Shadows is an alternate reality spin-off of City Shadows based on the "Demon World" premise. It is not associated with the official Jackie Chan Adventures series created by John Rogers. It was published on Fanfiction.net on October 15, 2014. Synopsis In a world ruled by Demon Sorcerers, the Shadow Strikers find themselves on different paths. Linos secretly leads a human resistance with his friends, Tim Knight and Mavis Callahan, as "Liam"; Mala lives an ignorant life as a princess, unaware of both the human insurgency and her true heritage; Drago, once more arrogant and human-hating, desires to squash the growing rebellion while dealing with his own trials and Remy is the last demon hunter in existence. But fate has a way of bringing them together... Characters *Tzan Ren *Hou Yi *Jun Bing *Linos/Liam *Hsian Ji *Timothy Knight *Mavis Callahan *Lang Yan *Jasper Reid *Mala Reid *Pearl *Remington Ryder *Old Man Kuang Summary Chapter 1: The Resistance Tzan Ren, ruler of the Shadow Kingdom, struggles with eliminating a human resistance movement that, unbeknownst to him, is led by his own son Linos. Tim and Mavis, Linos' personal servants also act as his top lieutenants. Sensing something off about Linos, Tzan Ren asks his wife and Linos' mother, Hsian Ji, to monitor him. She is seemingly aware of Linos' actions with the resistance, but does not reveal this to Tzan Ren. Meanwhile, demon hunter Remy returns to the resistance and Linos sends him on his next mission: to kill the Crystal Demon Sorceress and her daughter. Chapter 2: The Prince and Princess Remy's plans are put on hold by the surprise arrival of Shen Du and his son, Drago in the Crystal Kingdom. Dragon and Mala have been long time friends, the latter of whom has been helping Drago uncover his mother's identity. Meanwhile, Shen Du and Lang Yan discuss their actions with the Book of Ages that resulted in this reality. After catching Shen Du snooping around her study, Lang Yan threatens him and banishes him from her kingdom. The next day, Drago leaves to rejoin his father. As Remy makes his way to the palace, he discovers that the people of the Crystal Kingdom actually live very happy and well-off lives, only appearing to be subjugated when other Demon Sorcerers visit the kingdom to keep up appearances. Regardless of this, Remy continues to the palace. Chapter 3: The Slayer Remy's assassination attempt on Mala fails due to the intervention of her construct, Pearl and he is imprisoned in the dungeon. Suspicious of her mother's motives, Mala spies on her mother and Jasper and discovers that Jasper is her father. Overcome with shock, Mala decides to questions the assassin and helps him escape on the condition that he take her with him. Remy is reluctant, but eventually relents and lets her tag along. Through flashback, it is revealed that Lang Yan visited Remy's cell shortly before Mala and revealed that she was the one who saved him from execution as a baby. After telling him everything involving the Book of Ages, she gave him the pages they must reattach in order to restore the proper reality and urges him to unite with the other four members of their group. Chapter 4: The Ryder Clan Chapter 5: The Ultimatum Category:A to Z Category:Stories Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fanfictions